A significant problem includes the biohazards that are present in our drinking water. This includes bacteria, viruses, molds, algae, and yeast as well as protozoan cysts (specifically Giardia lamblia and cryptosporidium). These biohazards can be in the water supply regardless of the quality of the water supplied by the processing plant as these biohazards may be introduced through the plumbing.
The current purification systems typically utilize a single ultraviolet fluorescent light tube. This single ultraviolet fluorescent light tube can diminish in efficiency over time. This results in significant quality issues regarding the purification of the water supply. Also, when a single ultraviolet fluorescent light tube is utilized, the water passing in front of the ultraviolet light may receive disparate levels of ultraviolet radiation depending on the position of the ultraviolet light in relationship to the water being treated. The amount of contact time and the dose of the ultraviolet radiation from the single ultraviolet light must be consistent for all of the water molecules being treated and cannot vary over time if all of the microorganisms are to be destroyed.
Moreover, greater attention is being focused on consistent water quality and the associated standards for water purity. There are a number of organizations involved with water quality standards including, but not limited to: NSF International; the Association of State Drinking Water Administrators (ASDWA); the Conference of State Health and Environmental Managers (COSHEM); the American Water Works Association (AWWA); the AWWA Research Foundation (AWWARF); as well as the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA).
As well, the threat of terrorism is also an important issue with the potential of viral or biological agents being deliberately added to our water supply. This also intensifies our need for consistent water purification treatment due to this increased health risk.
Water that is free from bacteria, viruses, molds, algae, yeast and protozoan cysts is desired and needed in a wide variety of applications besides residential homes including: hospitals; food; cottages; restaurants; private wells; camp grounds; cosmetics; food processing; textile industry; breweries; water systems; laboratories; marine; pharmaceutical; hotels; bottlers; aquaculture; dairies and many other commercial establishments and applications.
Another significant problem is the short life of ultraviolet fluorescent light tubes. The average life of a typical ultraviolet fluorescent light tube is 5,000 to 7,000 hours. This requires replacement on average of every nine (9) months. This can be an expensive and time consuming process resulting in potential downtime for the water purification system. Also, depending on the system, replacement of the ultraviolet fluorescent light tube may not be an easy process resulting in the need for a skilled person to accomplish this task.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.